30 Days
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: Bonnie has an early Christmas gift for Damon.  A/n: Yea I know I suck at summaries and it's not even December anymore but I had to write this! Son-fic, 30 days by Never say never


30 Days

**I didn't even finish listening to this song for the first time before I was like "Omg this is Book Bamon!" It's so cute and soft and it's kind of a Christmas love song so… Happy belated Christmas XD oh yea I recommend listening to 30 days by never say never! Oh and I've posted this as separate one-shot in the Books section and also as another chapter of my song one-shot story for TV Bamon because it's still a song one-shot and it's still Bamon sooo... The lyric video for this song is so cute Remove the all** **parentheses**

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=FcVjJ9fJMQk&feature=mfu_(in)_order&list=UL**

_30 days of Christmas and all I know  
>Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year<br>I have so much to show_

Christmas time is her favorite time of year, people smile during their favorite time right? So Why wasn't Bonnie McCullough smiling? Because she wasn't quite ready to let go of the past year, there's still so much she needs to do, there's still so much to show! She promised herself that she would visit her family in Scotland but she never got around to hat. She was supposed to get an A in at least one of her classes but so far she only managed a B. She wanted to get a knew animal, maybe a cat or a dog, but she never even got around to doing that! And last, but certainly not least, she never got around to telling Damon Salvatore she loved him.

_One more month  
>And all I need is a sign from you that you think of me<br>If you don't  
>Then please just say so<br>Cause all I do  
>Is think of you<em>

One more month and all she really needed, what she really wanted, was a sign that he thinks of her as much she thinks of him. If he does then he should just tell her this because with all his 'little redbirds' and winks and sexy smirks she's falling harder and harder and in love with him. But even with all the 'flirting' he does with her he turns around and flirts with Elena more, and dare she say better, then he does with her. Bonnie sighed as she walked out of her house, it was 6 at night but it was dark out because it was snowing, she wore a cute white peacoat with gold buttons, with matching white gloves, scarf and earmuffs. She wore panty hose and brown leather boots that stopped just under her knees, she wore her hair wavy because she forgot to by her perm this month. "All I do is think of you." Bonnie murmured to herself as she walked to her destination

_And it's wearing me out  
>It's wearing me down<br>This holiday is nothing but frowns for me  
>But I've got a gift<em>

Instead of feeling happy like she always did when it came to Christmas it was wearing her out this year, seriously Bonnie never feels worn down at Christmas, instead everyone groans and tells her to sit down because she would be running around bursting with energy. So far this Holiday has been nothing but frowns for her, and she still has 30 days left to go, yippee! Did you catch the sarcasm in that sentence? Anyway she was on a mission tonight, she was on her way to the boarding house to tell the one and only Damon Salvatore just how she felt. She also has a gift for him, she made a list and checked it twice, Bonnie snickered at her own joke, of all the things Damon's done in her life. She's going to give it to him tonight so he can see just why she loves him.

_You see  
>I'm making a list<br>Hell I'll check it twice  
>Of all the things you've done in my life<br>Then I'll send it your way  
>So you see why I love you<em>

It wouldn't have taken Bonnie an hour to reach the boarding house if she wasn't taking time to look at the beautiful snowy scenery. It was so beautiful that she even took pictures a few times with her camera, maybe she'd get an A in art class? She knocked on the door to the boarding house as she was fiddling with her camera deciding on what effects to use for pictures when the door open. She smiled and looked up "Hi!" It was Damon, he stared at her like he never saw her before, he moved to the side to let her in. Bonnie tried not to be sad because he didn't say hi to her. "Hey Bonnie, you look cute today." At least _one_ Salvatore was being nice to her. "You think so?" She grinned and did a little spin. "I had to save up to buy the coat." At least there was one thing Bonnie did on her 'Things to do before the year ends' list!

Bonnie sat down and was greeted by Elena in a red sweater and jeans, Bonnie sat down in the chair closest to the fire place because it was hard looking cute in such cold weather. "Bonnie that's all you wore under your jacket?" Elena asked with worry in her eyes, Bonnie shrugged. "I was saving up since late October for this dress, I brought it yesterday with the jacket but I wanted to wear them as soon as possible!" Bonnie smiled proudly as she smoothed the turtle neck dress out, what she loved about it was the kimono styled sleeves, did she mention how cute it was? She looked up but frowned when she realized that it was only her, Damon and Elena in the room, she sighed when Damon and Elena started flirting with each other forgetting all about her.

_Who would have thought that someone like me  
>Could of fall in love so easily.<br>I know that you know that I know what I want  
>I know I cant have it but give it a thought.<br>I know that it sounds crazy baby  
>but all I do is think of you.<em>

Bonnie scowled and looked at the fire, and to think she wore this cute dress in seriously cold weather for him and he was too busy flirting with Elena to notice it! She felt like crying now, who would have thought someone like Bonnie would fall in love with someone like Damon so easily and not have her love returned? She looked up at them when the talking stopped, Damon was staring at her intently and Elena was looking back and forth at them with confusion on her face. Ooooh, shittake mushrooms did he just hear? No, no way she had her shields up… right? Oh crud she can't remember! Bonnie bit her lip and looked back at the fire deciding to stop thinking so loudly. She took a chance and looked back up at him and saw the pity in his eyes, Bonnie quickly looked back down at the fire and tried to blink back her tears.

Now Bonnie knows that he knows that Bonnie knows she likes, loves, him but it won't get her anywhere because he likes, loves, Elena. Great. Maybe he'll at least give it a thought? She looked back at Elena how sighed heavily, because it hers, and Damon's eyes were drawn to the v-neck of her sweater which showed off her ample bosom. "Damon did you hear what I was saying?" Bonnie was then reminded that she was still in an A cup, ok she was leaving now. "Here Bonnie I made you some coco, you looked cold." Darn it! She couldn't just leave because that would be rude, on the other hand she wished she had fallen in love with Stefan instead, at least he would have let her off gently instead of leading her on for nothing like Damon was.

_And it's wearing me out  
>It's wearing me down<br>This holiday is nothing but frowns for me  
>But I've got a gift<br>You see  
>I'm making a list<br>Hell I'll check it twice  
>Of all the things you've done in my life<br>Then I'll send it your way  
>So you see why I love everything you throw my way<em>

She felt even more worn out now then she had before she came here, she barely smiled as she watched Elena flirt with both Salvatore brothers, now that she realized it this was all that ever happened at the boarding house, both brothers would end up fighting for Elena's attention via flirting and Elena would end up soaking up all the attention from them. Elena, bless her heart, was selfish and vain and didn't really want to choose between them. What they failed to realize that this was just as much their choice as it was Elena's, they just decided to let Elena make the choice for some reason.

"Stefan this coco is amazing!" Bonnie said as she took her last sip, when she looked up both Salvatore brothers were staring at her intently. Shiitake mushrooms did she think that out loud? Suddenly Stefan started laughing and Bonnie blushed, that's it she was so out of here. "Well I'm out, thanks for the coco Stefan." Bonnie tried her hardest to leave the house as fast as she could without running, she should have just ran. "Redbird wait, isn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Son of a basket of fruits! Bonnie bit her lip and fingered the gift in her pocket, the list of all the things Damon has ever done for her. Bonnie's eyes strayed to Elena and she was looking back and forth between Damon and Bonnie intently, suddenly as if she realized what Bonnie had the chance to do she glared slightly at Bonnie. This _is_ Bonnie's chance to tell Damon that she'd pretty much love anything that he threw her way. "Ummm… happy holiday!" With that said she turned around and all but ran out the house.

_I know it's hard to say  
>But it's a crying shame that I came all this way<br>With so much to say  
>But all that came out was "Happy Holiday"<em>

_A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed  
>Somebody to love<br>A place to lay my head  
>But I got 30 days and I'm gonna make 'em count<br>Cause I cant call it Christmas without someone to smile about_

"Happy holiday? Happy freaking holiday?" Bonnie moaned as she flopped down onto her bed and began to dry. She knew that those simple words were hard for her, or just about anyone, to say when it's the first time but it's just a crying shame that she went all the way to the boarding house with so much to say but all that came out of her mouth was happy freaking holiday! "Why the hell is it so hard to tell Damon that I love him Mr. whiskers?" She asked her favorite stuffed animal, which was a crow plushy… oh drat she has it bad! "Mr. Whiskers?" Bonnie jumped at the sound of the smooth as velvet voice, her heart started beating faster and her mouth hung open. It wasn't him it wasn't him it couldn't be him, because if it was him then that means he…

"I red the list redbird." Oh thank goodness he didn't hear her-wait what! "I also heard you tell Mr. Whiskers, which happens to be a crow and they don't have whiskers, (a/n: Actually some birds _do_ have feathers that look like whiskers but I don't know if crows have them…) that you are in love with Damon Salvatore." Oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno- CRASH. Bonnie jumped as a perfume bottle on her nightstand exploded. You should be careful there redbird." He purred, this time he was setting right behind her, she could feel his breath on her ear which made her shiver because her ears and neck are sensitive. "That's going to be good to know." He said as hips brushed the shell of her ear. "Good to know for what?" Bonnie asked in a whisper. "For when I'm seducing you."

He said, this time his lips were on her neck, she shivered again and lost her train of thought until his words echoed in her head. "Wait, what?" He took out the list from his pocket and handed it to her. "Redbird I want to apologize, I've been an idiot. All this time if been chasing someone who couldn't choose between me and my brother and I've been ignoring the only person who loves me and me alone. I'm not going to try this out, I'm going to make it work Redbird, forever." Bonnie smiled as Damon caressed her face before he leaned down and kissed her, this time because he meant it.

_Dear Damon_

_First I want to tell you thank you for saving me from those werewolves that night I was dumb enough to stay at the library by myself, I bet you found all my 'oooh's annoying. Thanks for helping me with that project too, I got my first and only A in Mr. Tanner's class. Thanks for saving me from the Kitsune, and the trees. By the way I'm sorry I pushed you away when you saved my life, I've regretted doing that every day since that night. I should have said thank you and hugged you and maybe even kissed you but I didn't. Thank you for saving me in the dark dimension also, it was horrible watching you die like that, all because I was stupid enough to try and be a hero._

_And thank you for saving me for all the times I've forgotten, because I know it was a lot more then just that. Thank you for all the times you've comforted me, for kissing me at Alaric's party even though you were just doing that to get back at Elena. Thanks for all those amazing kisses, even though you never kissed me because you liked me. Thank you for going shopping with me to pick out a gift for Stefan's birthday, thank you for helping me with my school work when I was completely lost. Thank you for telling me that my dress looked good on me even though everyone told me it was ugly, thank you for telling me that my really big eyes are really pretty when someone told me they were ugly. Thank you for giving me a home cooked meal when I was starving and hadn't eaten that dad._

_Thank you for giving me a place to lay my head when I was really tired and the boarding house was full last month. Thank you for all the little things you've done to take care of me because I know there's a lot more then this. But most importantly thank you for letting me love you, even if you didn't know about it until today. I've been in love with you since the first time we met, I just couldn't do it because you're so in love with Elena but I promised myself that I'd tell you before the knew year. But I've got 30 days left and if you say yes then I promise I'm gonna make' em count. After all, I can't call it Christmas if there isn't anyone to smile about._

**Done! The last parent in italics was Bonnie's letter, I hope it was sweet enough? Anywho review and I'll give you a virtual belated Christmas present! P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


End file.
